Super Girl (TV Series)
Super Girl is a TV series based on the DC comics character of the same name. Created by Bruno Heller, monitored by Greg Berlanti 2012-2013 Cast * Dianna Agron as Kara-Zor El / Kara Danvers / Supergirl- 20/20 * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers- 19/20 * Calista Flockhart as Cat Grant * Mehcad Brooks as Jimmy Olsen * Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz /Martian Manhunter / David Connor Recurring * Laura Benanti as Astra * Peter Facinelli as Lucas Luthor / Dru-Zod / General Zod * Dean Cain as Jeremiah Danvers * Grant Gustin as Bart Allen / The Flash Episodes # "Pilot"- A young girl named Kara is sent to take care of her cousin, Kal-El , but a war breaks out and she is trapped in the Phantom Zone. She escapes 24 years later, where her cousin, now an adult and going by Superman , gives her to the Danvers. Years later, she has a job at CatCo as a reporter, where another reporter named Winn asks her out, but says no. Later, Alex, her adopted sister, is on a plane when it begins to crash, Kara reveals herself to the world by saving the plane. The next day, she meets David Connor who is the head of Alex's company, the Department of Extra-normal Operations, he warns her to not follow in her cousin's footsteps. Kara's saving of the plane attracts the attention of an escaped alien from Krypton, named Hellgrimite. But, she manages to defeat him in the end. At the end, Hellgrimite's boss is revealed to be Astra, Kara's aunt, and Kara embraces her destiny as Super- Girl. # "The Kryptonite Man"- A woman named Clay Ramsay gets a job at CatCo , and outshines Kara in every way, making her jealous. Later, a criminal robs a bank and fights Kara but he manages to escape. The next day, Kara reads the Catco news, and finds an article by Clay , criticizing Super Girl for failing. However, Kara doesn't remember seeing Clay at the bank when the criminal, who Clay named Kryptonite Woman, attacked. With help from Jimmy, Kara discovers that Clay is Kryptonite Woman . After fighting Kryptonite Woman again, Super Girl breaks his neck on accident, only to learn that it isn't Clay but another woman. Later, Clay is shown paying a man for helping her , only to be greeted by Super Girl . Meanwhile, it is revealed Astra has no powers , and is planning on taking Kara's. # "Reactron"- Winn invites Kara to his house, where he reveals he knows she is Super Girl and wants to help her. The next day, Kara gets help from Winn , while she is saving a group of people who are being help hostage by a man named Reactron, during the fight, Reactron's face is damaged as well as his suit. He goes to Luthor Tech and kidnaps Lucas Luthor to repair his suit. Jimmy tracks his location and Kara goes to save Lucas, she manages but Reactron knocks her into a wall. As she passes out, she sees Superman (Ian Somerhalder) knocks Reactron out. She wakes up and finds out Jimmy called him to save Kara Meanwhile, Connor looks around to make sure he's alone before entering a secret room. # "The Kryptonian"- A human/ Kryptonian hybrid named Lor-Zod comes to the city, in search for his father General Zod. Kara attempts to fight him, but he beats her so badly that Alex and the DEO have to save her. Kara wakes up and learns that Lor-Zod escaped, she is then greeted by Connor who essentially says "I told you so". Super Girl leaves and finds out Lor-Zod is attacking Luthor Tech , since he believes his father is there. Kara shows up and is beaten again, this time, Lor-Zod is about to kill her but Lucas Luthor shows up and knocks Lor-Zod out before re-introducing himself to Kara, revealing himself as Zod. Kara flies away, since Zod has a reputation for fighting other Kryptonians. Meanwhile, Connor returns to his room, unlocking it with his eye, which changes red. # "Red:- The army comes to the city, in search for Super Girl , since their android Red Tornado has gone rogue and is attacking cities. They find her and Kara agrees to stop Red Tornado. Kara and Tornado fight, with Kara learning that he is only destroying cities since his creator, T.O. Morrow, told him to. Jimmy and Winn track Tornado to an abandoned warehouse, Kara fights Tornado again, with it ending in Red Tornado being thrown into T.O. Morrow, who dies from the impact. Red Tornado is destroyed from the impact and he is taken by the army, who plan on rebuilding him themselves. At the end, Kara pricks her finger and bleeds. # "Just Like Us"- Kara goes to the DEO about her problem and finds out she is now completely human, with no Kryptonian abilities. The DEO is then attacked by Astra , who kills quite a few agents before attempting to kill Alex, but Connor saves her, revealing he has superhuman strength. He takes Alex and Kara to his secret room, where he reveals himself as J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter, he also reveals that he wanted Kara to not fight crime because he didn't want her to get hurt. J'onn then reveals he took scans of Astra and that they show she has Kara's powers. J'onn then decides to fight Astra himself, he ends up defeating her and forces her to give Kara her powers back. She is then locked up, but, while being transported, she sees the staff that gave her powers. # "The Toy Man"- Winn finds out his father has escaped from prison and asks Kara for protection, since he testified against him in court. While Kara is out fighting crime, Winslow Sr. shows up and attempts to kill his son, but Winn manages to escape. He runs to Jimmy , but Winslow shows up and knocks Jimmy out before once again attempting to kill his son, at that moment, Kara shows up. The two fight, with Winslow escaping. Winn is protected by DEO, claiming to be the FBI. When Winslow finds Winn again, Kara and J'onn team up and fight him, this time managing to defeat him. Winslow is arrested and put in the cell next to Astra , who reveals something big is coming. # "Livewire"- A woman named Leslie Willis (Brit Morgan) is almost killed during a fight between Kara and an escaped Krypton creature. . She is taken by Lucas Luthor , who saves her with a strange serum. She wakes up and finds out not only has her healing sped up but she has too. She seeks revenge on Super Girl but during the fight, she is mutated into an electricity powered Meta-Human. She escapes and confronts Luthor , who reveals he used Meta-Human genes in his serum. She attempts to kill him but Kara shows up and fights her once again, with it ending in Willis falling off a building and apparently dying. Meanwhile, Connor and Alex find out Astra has escaped. # "Composite"- A man from Krypton named Jax-Ur breaks into the DEO, takes Astra's staff and gives it to her, she then uses it to destroy the DEO prison. Kara arrives and saves Alex, who is under a peace of rubble. The two then search for J'onn, who is fighting off escaped prisoners. After defeating them, J'onn reveals that every prisoner in the DEO has escaped. Astra and Jax-Ur then arrive and fight Kara , who manages to defeat Jax-Ur but is almost killed by Astra , who is stabbed by J'onn, forcing her to retreat. When Astra escapes, it shows people like Lor-Zod, Toy Man, and Kryptonite Woman escaping from the DEO. # "Master Jailer"- Connor informs Kara that a criminal named Master Jailer escaped from the DEO after Astra's attack and that they have tracked her to a warehouse. She rushes in and attempts to fight her, but is injected with a Kryptonite serum which is fusing with her blood. While Jimmy and Winn work on a cure,Alex and J'onn go to find Jailer. They find him in a lab, where he tries to create a bomb. Just as Jailer is about to set off the bomb, Super Girl is cured and flies to stop him. Not wanting to go back to jail, Jailer kills himself. Meanwhile, Astra is found by Lucas Luthor , who offers her a partnership. # "A Perfect World"- Kara wakes up in a world where she is human, Alex is her biological sister, Connor is a friend of the family, and Kara and Winn are married. However, she realizes something is wrong when she finds out she can't read anything, as it is all just scribbles. She begins an investigation and finds things such as roads leading to nothing and doors she can't open. She then finds out there is a Super Girl in this strange world and goes after her, finding out she is Clara Ramsay , who put her in a dream world, hoping she would never escape. After defeating Clara, Kara wakes up and fights her in real life. # "In Your Dreams"- Kara, Jimmy and Winn get no sleep, since they where plagued by nightmares. After finding out they all dreamed of a dark man with red eyes, Kara goes to Connor and Alex and finds out the man is known as the Bogeyman and he prays on people's fears. They track him and find out he is in the mind of Cat Grant. They send Kara in and she and Cat team up to get out of the nightmare, all the while being chased by the Bogeyman. They come up with a plan and drag the Bogeyman into the real world, where he is powerless. Connor shows up, knocks him out and tells Cat to not tell anyone about what happened or that Kara is Super Girl. Meanwhile, Lucas and Astra create a clone of Kara. # "My Worst Enemy"- Kara wakes up and reads the news, which says that Super Girl attacked the city last night. She goes to Connor , who explains that there was a girl who looks like her who attacked,but she had a big difference, she had a different costume. Meanwhile, Cat is struggling with Kara's secret, and Winn reveals to her he also knows, and talks to her about it. Later, the other Kara attacks again, with the real Kara showing up and fighting her. In the end, other Kara retreats to Lucas and Astra, who kill her. # "Return Of The Toy Man"- Winn is attacked by his father, who kidnaps him and demands Winn to repair his deadly toy bombs. When he refuses, Toy Man attempts to kill Winn , who manages to escape to Cat's house , where he hides. Cat gives him a gun encase his father finds them and just at that moment, Toy Man bursts in and steals the gun before pointing it at the both of them. Before he can fire, Kara as Super Girl shows up and beats Toy Man, who manages to escape. He then meets Lucas , who offers to repair his toy weapon. # "World's Finest"- Kara is out one day, when she is attacked by Lor-Zod. Lor-Zod throws her into a wall before attempting to kill her, but Kara manages to escape. She goes to the DEO, who are dealing with their own problem, a portal has opened in the middle of the room. A man from the other world, named Bart Allen , comes through and explains that portals are opening on his world too, and that he is a superhero called The Flash. The two team up to defeat Lor-Zod , who proves to be just as strong and fast as Bart. But, in the end, Bart manages to defeat him, Lor-Zod runs off, saying that The Flash has made a powerful enemy. Bart returns to his own world, but gives Kara advice on fighting crime before he does. Meanwhile, Lucas and Astra are shown meeting with Toy Man and Kryptonite Woman. # "I Am General Zod"- Astra, Toy Man and Kryptonite Woman attack the city and Kara goes to stop them, managing to fight them off, but they flee. Later, Lucas is yelling at them for failing when Kara as Super Girl shows up, they fight once again with Super Girl managing to defeat them once again. Kara escapes before Lucas can get her, taking the tapes of his meeting with her. The police show up at Luthor Tech , ready to arrest Lucas for his actions, but Lucas reveals himself as General Zod to the city by killing the police. He walks out, killing many along the way, and declares war on the city. # "Go To War"- General Zod makes the mayor give the city to him before killing him. Kara, Jimmy, Winn, Connor and Cat all come together to find a way to defeat General Zod. Connor finds out that the only thing that can defeat General Zod is the Amulet of Harmonia, so Kara goes to find Harmonia herself, while the rest stay on Earth to fight off Zod's army of worshipers. Super Girl tries to get to Kandor , but is stopped by Lor-Zod who once again beats her badly and is ready to kill her, when she is saved by a strange man, who introduces himself as Mon-El. # "Amulet Of Harmonia"- Mon-El agrees to help Kara with her quest. They make their way to Kandor , where they meet Harmonia. She gives Kara her amulet, and Mon-El helps her get out of Kandor. Meanwhile, General Zod's men are defeated and Zod himself shows up and fights Connor , managing to defeat him and take him to Luthor Tech. Kara comes down and hears of J'onn's capture. # "Battle"- Super Girl breaks into Luthor Tech and frees Connor. The two go to take care of General Zod , who is about to send a missile to China to cause a war between America and China. Kara fights Zod while J'onn tries to stop the missile. Zod knocks Super Girl into the ocean, while J'onn smashes the missile on to an island, apparently killing himself. After finding out about this, Zod lands in the middle of the city, wearing his Kryptonian armor, while Kara crawls out of the ocean. # "Happy New Year"- Kara sees General Zod in his armor and goes to fight him, but he proves too much for her. General Zod is about to kill Kara, when J'onn stops him, revealing himself to be alive while also revealing himself to the city. He and Super Girl then fight Zod , with Zod throwing J'onn into a building before attempting to kill him. Super Girl then shows up, using all the power from the amulet and stabs Zod from behind, making his body turn green, as he dies. At that moment, it hits midnight and the new year begins. In the aftermath of all of this, J'onn goes back to running the DEO with Alex by his side, Cat does a report, calling Super Girl a hero, Jimmy decides to go back to Metropolis with his half-brother, and Winn asks Kara out, to which she agrees. Meanwhile, a strange portal opens up and a strange man steps through, calling Kara his daughter. Category:Super Girl Category:2016-2017 Category:Live Action Category:Netflix Category:CW Category:2012-2013